


Hold onto nothing as fast as you can

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa annuisce e, mentre lo ascolta, sente un groppo in gola, ma s'impone di non piangere, perché non può permettersi di mostrarsi debole. Chi è debole è perduto, lì a corte, e lei non vuole morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto nothing as fast as you can

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo © Pretty Good Year, Tori Amos.
> 
> Ambientata durante e dopo la loro scena nell'ultimo episodio della seconda stagione.

Se Sansa non fosse una Lady, appena sentita la voce di Ditoco—er, Lord Baelish, sarebbe fuggita il più lontano possibile. Il richiamo dell'uomo le ha soffocato la risata in gola, facendola voltare di scatto, le difese nuovamente alzate per proteggerle il cuore dagli orrori di Approdo del Re.  
  
Un solo momento di felicità, solo quello avrebbe voluto. Ma a quanto pare non le è concesso nemmeno quello. Anche perché Lord Baelish non le dà l'impressione di qualcuno attorno al quale si possa essere felici. Perché la felicità porta disattenzione e la disattenzione porta... alla fine che ha fatto suo padre.  
  
Deglutisce e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, nonostante il disagio che le chiude lo stomaco.  
  
Se non fosse una Lady... probabilmente lo avrebbe già colpito in pieno volto. Una cosa da Arya. Oh, Arya. Non si è mai resa conto di volerle tanto bene finché la voglia di rivedere la propria famiglia non ha iniziato a lacerarle il petto, insieme al dolore e alla paura.  
  
Almeno... almeno adesso non deve più sposare Joffrey. Non deve più baciarlo, non deve più concedergli la propria verginità e i propri figli. Non deve—  
  
Ma bastano poche parole e Lord Baelish rovina tutto. Le spiega che, no, Joffrey non rinuncerà a nulla. E Sansa si sente sprofondare. Si sente una stupida, si sente un'illusa. Si sente come se non si fosse mossa di un passo dalla situazione in cui era prima. Si sente nuovamente senza speranza.  
  
Poi, però, proprio nel momento in cui sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, lui le posa una mano sul braccio e le dice che può aiutarla, perché gli ricorda tanto sua madre Catelyn, che per lui era come una sorella.  
  
Sansa annuisce e, mentre lo ascolta, sente un groppo in gola, ma s'impone di non piangere, perché non può permettersi di mostrarsi debole. Chi è debole è perduto, lì a corte, e lei non vuole morire.  
  
Ma la mamma continua a venirle in mente. La mamma, sì; e, per quanto il pensiero la faccia sentire una bambina, vorrebbe che la mamma fosse qua in questo momento per consolarla, abbracciarla, scioglierle l'elaborata acconciatura tipica di Approdo del Re e pettinarle i capelli come quando era piccola – un'età che le sembra appartenere al secolo scorso. Perché è quello che vorrebbe essere in questo momento: una bambina senza pensieri e senza paure, senza segni ancora freschi sul corpo e sangue fra le cosce.  
  
Qua, però, la mamma non c'è, e l'uomo che ha davanti – realizza – è quanto di più simile possa avere ad un legame con la propria famiglia. Si lascia accarezzare il braccio, quindi – quant'è che qualcuno non la tocca con tanto affetto? – e cerca di sorridergli, le labbra tirate in un sorriso ancora un po' stanco e spaventato.  
  
«D'accordo, mio Lord,» dice, prendendo l'altra sua mano fra le proprie. «Vi ringrazio.»  
  
Lord Baelish le sorride, un sorriso caldo almeno quanto le sue mani, e si avvicina di mezzo passo. Le narici di Sansa si riempiono dell'odore di menta, mentre il nodo nel suo stomaco si scioglie un po' grazie al calore del contatto con le mani dell'uomo. «Allora è un sì, il vostro, mia Lady?»  
  
«Sì,» risponde Sansa, intensificando leggermente la stretta per dare più forza alla propria affermazione. Sorride appena, ma questa volta il suo sorriso è più sincero di quello di prima, dettato dal sollievo, più che dalla cortesia. Sa che non può ancora fidarsi dell'altro, ma almeno, adesso, non è più sola come prima. È libera da Joffrey – anche se il Re, non il suo, quello di qualcun altro, continua a rappresentare un rischio – e, se tutto va bene, ha pure dalla sua qualcuno di potente e con un piano per fuggire da lì.  
  
«Molto bene,» commenta Lord Baelish. «Allora vi lascio tornare alle vostre stanze. Avrete voglia di riposare, dopo una giornata così piena d'eventi.»  
  
Sansa annuisce e lascia – seppur a malavoglia – la mano dell'uomo. Accenna un inchino e fa per congedarsi e dargli le spalle, quando ha un ripensamento. Si ferma e domanda: «Mio Lord, so che i vostri impegni sono molteplici, ma credete di poter trovare un po' di tempo per accompagnarmi fino alle mie stanze? Sempre che non sia chiedere troppo e non sia per voi un fastidio.»  
  
Lord Baelish sorride e si aggiusta la spilla che gli chiude la veste: «Soddisfare i desideri di una Lady non è mai un fastidio,» le dice. «Mostratemi la strada,» aggiunge, subito dopo averle fatto un altro dei suoi sorrisi così tanto affascinanti.  
  
Sansa deve utilizzare tutta la propria forza di volontà per non allungare la mano e stringere quella dell'uomo con la sua. «Venite,» dice, facendo qualche passo, le mani ben allacciate in grembo e un piccolo sorriso che rischia continuamente di apparirle sulle labbra.


End file.
